Hammerwiki:Chosen
The Chosen is the Warhammer Online Career. A heavily armored warrior of Chaos, taking the tank Archetype role in the army of the Raven Host. Gifted among Northmen by the Ruinous Powers (Tzeentch in WAR), the Chosen engage melee combat with large daemonic weapons and use warping auras which buff allies and debuff enemies. Chosen are male-only and are paired with the Empire Knight of the Blazing Sun. Career overview "My name? Long ago such worthless details fell from memory. I know only the lust for glorious battle - for blood, for victory! I seek only the Eye of Tzeentch - his favour, his grace, his Dark Gifts - that through them, I may be remade - reborn! Why do we raid your lands? Why do we burn your homes? Why do we flay your flesh? To serve the Lord of Change and his magnificent designs." :- An unknown Chosen of Tzeentch To become a Chosen one of the Chaos gods is to gradually sacrifice your humanity in total service to the Dark Gods. In the Raven Host, the Chosen are the elite warriors who have dedicated themselves completely to Tzeentch and he has rewarded them with strength in arms with the Chaos armor that encases them from head to toe, and with control over the winds of magic. The path of a Chosen is an arduous one forever seeking out greater glory in the eyes of the Raven God by playing a crucial role in his terrible schemes and cruel manipulations using guile and trickery as much as brute force. The Chosen of Tzeentch are the most physically imposing of The Raven Host's army. They are the backbone of any action and can act as both brick walls in defense stand-offs as well as wrecking balls in offensive charges. Chosen are the tank archetype of the Chaos army and are geared toward such ends. Capable of fighting with a sword and shield or with a great two-handed weapon these monsters rely on their brute strength to live through a battle. So changed are the Chosen by the power of Chaos and so devoted to the Dark Gods, that their names have long since been forgotten in their centuries of service to the Ruinous Powers - along with their former selves. While in the Warhammer World there are rare instances of female Chosen the game developers felt their artists could not design a female Chosen which looked intimidating enough. Hence in the Raven Host there are only male Chosen. Higher level Chosen are so thoroughly encased in Chaos armour (and their bodies underneath so horribly mutated) that it would be difficult to tell the difference between male and female if it even mattered. Noteable Chosen *'Archaon' - The Lord of End Times and most exalted follower of Chaos. As the Everchosen he is greatest amongst thier number. *'Vardek Crom' - Known as "The Conquerer" and also as "The Herald of Archaon" Vardek. He is credited with having bested the horde of mighty Grimgor Ironhide as well as forcing Grimgor himself to flee the field when leading his forces through High Pass to support the main bulk of Archaon's forces. Vardek Crom is believed to have disappeared when crossing the border into Sylvania. Armor and Weapons The chosen use very heavy armor and weapons. Most of their armor is made out of dark, thick, fully covering and often spiked armor (although the color can be customized with the use of dyes). For weapon a chosen can go for either a one-handed weapon and shield or a Great Weapon. A one-handed weapon with a shield will allow the chosen to absorb more damage and give him the ability to block while sacrificing some of the damage a Great Weapon would provide. Masteries Each of the Chosen's masteries allow for key specializations of the tank role according to play style and taste. Path of Dread The Path of Dread is highly offensive, focusing on direct offensive power while sacrificing some defensive protections. A master of Dread will be likely to favor a Great Weapon over a shield. He will be easily capable of picking up a shield when the situation calls for it... but he won't be happy about it. Path of Corruption The Path of Corruption is a cunning mastery for those who prefer to wait for their enemies to fruitlessly unleash their most powerful attacks before responding with deliberate and vicious counter attacks. A specialist in Corruption can outlast most enemies letting his foes exhaust their attacks against his shield and he will be the person who defines where the lines of battle will be drawn, since he -is- the front line. Path of Discord The Path of Discord is one that delves more deeply into Tzeentch's arcane gifts, and masters of Discord have a limited understanding of how to manipulate the Chaos forces that swirl within them. They can unleash blasts of magical power, or twist the aethyr to unnaturally enhance their melee attacks. Their understanding of the nature of magic is still relatively shallow, however they can not hope to approach the skill or power of a true Magus, but even their brief flashes of otherworldly energy are enough to empower them as potent melee combatants. Abilities Chosen Abilities ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Chosen (Bestiary) Category:Warhammer Online